Gii Crimson (Web Novel)
Summary Gii Crimson is the oldest and strongest of the Demon Lords. He is the Lord of the Palace of White Ice and has been ruling over a frozen continent for a long time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | Likely 4-B Name: Gii Crimson, Lord of Darkness Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Androgynous, usually assume male form Age: 2000+ Classification: Awakened Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Magic, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, even if they are killed, they will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb and destroy souls), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Poison Manipulation, Summoning, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation (Can control and corrode minds. Far superior to Pre-Demon God Diablo who could control the minds of 5 people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Power Mimicry (Can copy any ability he sees even once), Biological Manipulation, Teleportation (High ranking demons are capable of instantaneous teleportation, and can teleport to other dimensions such as the demon world), Analytical Prediction (Can predict his opponents movements), Sealing, Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things at an atomic level), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if he dies he will resurrect within a few hundred years at worst), Dimensional Travel, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation ( Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Radiation Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Aura, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) | Same as before plus Creation (Can reproduce things from his memories) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Milim Nava) | Likely Solar System level (Comparable to EoS Yuuki) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Chloe) and Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time). | At least FTL and Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Likely Solar System Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Milim) | Likely Solar System level Stamina: High (Fought with Milim continuously for 7 days and 7 nights) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Demon Sword World: The strongest sword in existence, forged from the hardest physical element known as the Star Heart. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Spiritual Lifeform:' Gii is an upper tier spiritual lifeform thus he has no physical body, exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Calamity Claw': An attack that carries an intense poison property. The poison infects the target with an infectious virus, which also corrodes the mind, starting from the point of contact. *'Prideful Lord Lucider:' Gii's ultimate skill which allows for the complete replication of abilities that he sees even once. *'Purity King Metatron:' Leon's Ultimate Skill. The apex of light class abilities, it is an ability considered to be a bane to beings of magic origin. The skill also specializes in purifying demons. It can generate a ray of light that's comparable, if not superior to, Disintegration. *'Wrathful King Satan:' Milim's Ultimate Skill. Its true identity is the very Magic Essence Breeder Reactor itself. A magical energy reactor that converts the user's wrath into magical power. It can potentially supply the user with an unlimited amount of magical energy. However, Gii's body cannot handle the full force of this skill and thus he usually keeps it running at 40% its usual potency. *'Death Streak:' An ability that creates a black flame in his hand and upon crushing the flame, it diffuses into the surroundings. The light of the flame penetrates all substances and affects its targets' genetic arrangement. All living creatures within a 10km radius are killed forcibly because of forced genetic rewriting. *'Temptation:' A demon's ability which allows them to manipulate minds as they like. *'Abyss God Nodens:' An Ultimate Skill obtained by evolving Ultimate Skill Prideful Lord Lucifer. It includes Gaia’s All Creation Embodiment skill which lets him reproduce things from his memories. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Gii understands the laws of the world and is thus better at using magic than those who don't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible as the skill is born from them deep within their soul and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills. Additionally, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Base | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 4